


Merlin Emrys and that Damned School Of Magic

by Aurealin



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, James Bond (Craig movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle of Hogwarts, Crack, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter AU, Humor, Kilgharrah is a shipper, M/M, Merlin is a Little Shit, Merlin pretends to be a druid, Not to worry the bond characters only make a brief cameo in the final battle, Snake Crowley, The Doctor Makes a Cameo, Through the Years, Triwizard Tournament, also merlin sees his portrait and laughs, arthur is so tired, arthur will be at the year 5 end, arthur will come out of the lake, aziraphale and crowley know merlin, be prepared to be MAD, crowley is a parseltounge, doctor meets barty crouch jr and is pissed that the villan has his face, draco malfoy is a dragonlord, draco malfoy is merlin's apprentice, ghosts and animals know who he is, he has the sidhe staff, he is now the dragon merlin will face in the tournament, kilgharrah is merlin's familiar, merlin can speak to everyone, merlin has a motorbike, merlin is a parseltongue, merlin is a student, merlin is having none of that shit, merlin is in slytherin, merlin makes himself younger, merlin uses his dragonlord abilities, oh and freya does a cameo, then he goes out on night and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealin/pseuds/Aurealin
Summary: For once in his life, Merlin wished to be left alone. 1500 years of being alone and the ONE TIME he gets a call to arms he doesn't want to go. Why? Because he has to go to that damned school of magic.(Story is year 1-7 potter era with merlin and some other cameos)Sorry Author sucks at summaries.





	Merlin Emrys and that Damned School Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author here! This is my first fic so please leave a comment and I will try to update as soon as possible. (WHY SCHOOL WHYYYYYYY)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin goes to Hogwarts for his first year and things are not as they seem...

Merlin slowly rose from his bed, the plush red sheets falling off his thin frame as he sat up. Sunlight streamed through the window as he looked outside. He was currently residing in a small cottage he had made a few miles out of Glasgow. He looked out the window to the plains outside, for the first time in 1500 years he felt at peace.  
  
A gust blew past him and as he turned back, 3 figures stood by his bed. Merlin rolls his eyes. It was the damn Disir again. Merlin sighed and looked up to them.  
  
"What do you want this time? I've been waiting 1500 years to come to Glasgow and the one time I manage to settle down you come to give me another quest?"  
  
"The Triple Goddess will not be pleased with your snark Emrys. As for your task... The one known as Tom Riddle has risen again. He plans to destroy the balance we have worked so hard to uphold. You must stop him. On the 1st of September, you must board the train once again to Hogwarts, The saviour faces great peril." With that, the Disir simply faded away.  
  
Merlin flopped back onto bed twirling his fingers idly before sitting up again and apparating to the forbidden forest. He sighed dusting off his nightshirt, before turning into a small blue butterfly and flying up to the headmaster's office. He watched as Dumbledore finally left the office. Merlin transformed into a Crow before cranking the window open and landing on the large name book. He then tapped his beak 3 times on the paper and watched as the words 'Myrddin Ambrosius' appeared and the page. He then took the newly made admittance letter and ticket with his name on it. Satisfied, he flew out the open window.  
  
~***~  
  
Merlin woke up the next morning after a splitting headache. He's getting stronger. Merlin turned and looked at himself, he threw on a bright red scarf, a blue beanie and put on his black leather jacket before striding out the house. Over the years, Merlin has found an acquired taste in antique Harley Davidson motorbikes, his own 1941 FL model was quite a point of pride for him. AS he jumped on the bike, he apparated right into a dark alley in muggle London, driving out of it he parked in front of one AZ Fell's antique bookshop before entering.  
  
A loud yelp came from the backroom as a 30-year-old businessman came running out with a crazed look in his eyes and brushed right past Merlin to the door. Merlin turned to give an unimpressed look to Aziraphale, who was simply holding an ancient copy of Hamlet, oh- and a giant 20-foot black snake that just radiated smugness.  
  
Merlin signed rubbing his forehead.  
  
“Crowley, Aziraphale! Nice to see you all lovely today! I was wondering if I could borrow some first-year Hogwarts textbooks. I couldn’t be bothered to Diagon Alley today, too many people.”  
  
Aziraphale nodded, letting Crowley down on one of the higher bookshelves before turning into his storeroom. As soon as Aziraphle left, Crowley changed back, jumping down from the bookshelf and landing in front of Merlin.  
  
"So, how are you, dear friend?" Merlin rolled his eyes and summoned a biscuit from Aziraphale's kitchen.  
  
"Oh, you know Crowley, the usual. Not much o my side to yours though I have received a vision on your importance to certain events next year. They mainly revolve around the appearance of a large snake that seems to think you are its creator. It shouldn't be anything, this year seems relatively peaceful in terms of visions." Crowley nodded just as Aziraphale returned to the room with a small satchel.  
  
"Well, Merlin here's the textbooks you needed! And do come to visit more often dear, I do so miss our quest for crepes. Now, remember to keep an eye out. We all know there is a reason you were summoned, be careful." Merlin nodded and bid the two entities goodbye. He walked out of the store feeling lighter than he had before. He walked back over to his bike before driving off to the Leaky Cauldron. As he entered he threw a few sickles at the barkeeper Tom and found himself a room to settle into.  
  
The next few days passed uneventfully, Merlin lay in bed most days reading through his textbooks to reaffirm his knowledge in modern knowledge. As the morning of September, the first approached Merlin, packed all of his items back into Aziraphale's satchel before applying a glamour on the old bag making it seem like a school trunk. He continued out of the Leaky Cauldron with the hood of his leather jacket over his head.  
  
As he made his way to Kings Cross station, he ducked into a nearby restroom to de-age himself appropriately. Merlin looked back at his 11-year-old reflection and smiled slightly watching his cheeks dimple. He changed out of now baggy leather clothes and swapped into his Hogwarts robes. He glamoured his robes to seem muggle until he found a compartment on the train.  
  
He exited the restroom just in time to see a giant of a bearded man lead a boy around his age with large round glasses into the station. As he walked up to the boy he saw the boy holding a golden ticket like him. Merlin walked up to him and stuck his hand out,  
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Myrddin, Myrddin Ambrosius. I see that you have a similar ticket to mine. I don't know where the station is and I was wondering if you wanted to go look for it with me?"  
  
The boy looked up at him wary for a moment before sticking his own hand out and shaking Merlin's.  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter. I have no idea where the station is, but given that it says platform 9 and 3/4, I'm guessing its somewhere between the 9th and 10th platform."  
  
AS the two boys continued to the 9th platform, Harry debated asking a station master but merlin shook his head. They didn't need muggle adults questioning 2 seemingly orphaned 11-year-olds what they were doing. Thankfully, Merlin caught sight of a family of redheads running straight into the wall between platform 9 and 10. Merlin ran up to them hurriedly, his lack of a trolley allowing him to reach them just before the youngest boy in the family was going to run in.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The family turned to see the 2 young black haired boys running towards them.  
  
"Where did they go?" Harry caught up and asked breathlessly, "is that the mystery platform? The 9 and 3/4 one?"  
  
The woman in the family smiled kindly and said,  
  
"Yes dear, now, I'm Molly Weasly and this is my husband Arthur and my son Ron."  
  
At the word 'Arthur', Merlin's head snapped up thinking that his king had returned, only to realise that he needed to complete his promise to the DIsir first. When he had broken out of his daydream, he realised the woman was speaking again "...run through the wall and you'll be there!" She ushered the young red-head, Ron, he recalled towards the wall. Merlin watched as he ran through the wall and Harry followed. He walked forward and ducked into the wall. He reappeared on the other side, where a majestic Scarlett train waited for him. He walked into the train, finding every compartment full save for one, the one with Harry in it. Merlin shuffled into the compartment and looked over to the 2 boys.  
  
"Sorry, there were no more compartments, mind if I join you?"  
  
Harry shook his head as he saw Merlin enter while Ron simply shrugged and continued to pet his pet rat absently.  
  
Merlin frowned at the dark aura radiating from the rat, he sent a pulse of magic at it, only to feel it deflect back at him with odd readings. It hit him. The rat was no rat, this rat had an odd aura because it was a human pretending to be a rat. Merlin turned and locked the compartment door behind him. He pulled down the blinds and snatched the rat from Ron. Ron let out a yelp of protest as the animal was torn out of his grip.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that for? That's Scabbers! I know he's an odd pet choice but he's mine!" Merlin shook his head and gestured to the rat in his hand,  
  
"This," he said "is no rat. This is a man. I think you call them animagus." With that Merlin took out a large hollow stick from his pocket. As the twirled his fake wand, he closed his eyes as he tapped the rat, dropping it as the large rat turned into a rather unpleasant man. Merlin shuddered before he flicked the wand and knocked them unconscious. He turned again to face the two young boys apologising as he turned his wand on them.  
  
"Sorry boys, but you can't remember this. Obliviate."  
  
As the light shone over the boys, they fell into a sound sleep. ~****~ Merlin checked the locks and teleported himself to the roof of the train. He first bound the rat-man and sent him off to the ministry lobby with a gust of magic. After that, he let out a loud bellow and yelled into the sky.  
  
"o megalos drakon, erchesai merolipisa, sto megethos, enos spitiou, o pistos filos mou!" He waited until he heads the light flapping of wings. He was glad to see Kilgharrah had followed his command and shrank down to the size of a common house cat. Just as Kilgharrah landed to perch on his arm Merlin saw the school approach. He made a hushing motion at Kilgharrah before silently magicking himself back into a vacant bathroom. He exited the bathroom to find Ron and Harry conversing with a bushy-haired young girl.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his."  
  
Harry shook his head as Ron stared at her slightly confused. She sighed before holding out her hand,  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly"  
  
"I'm Harry Potter"  
  
Merlin saw the way Hermione's eyes seemed to widen slightly as he approached the carriage. As he gently knocked on the carriage doorframe lightly, Hermione jerked out of her shock. Merlin gestured to the carriage, "I'm sorry but I need to get back to my carriage." Hermione seemed to blush slightly before moving out of the way. As Merlin sat down Hermione gestured to him and asked "And you are?" "Oh! I'm Myrddin, nice to meet you." Hermione once again asked if he had seen to toad and Merlin could only shake his head. Hermione sighed again before she simply left the carriage. The rest of the train ride was uneventful and save for a particular bump that caused Harry's glasses to snap and call for a quick repair (courtesy of Merlin's wand) the boys made it safely to Hogsmede station. As they disembarked, the trio of boys was met with loud shouting and chatter. They looked up slightly to see the hulking mass that was Hagrid standing at the edge of the platform.


End file.
